


Home

by videogames18



Series: Kiss Me Deadly Series [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: The final fight for friends and family





	Home

The atmosphere in the room shifted as the pair stared each other down forgetting everyone around them. Carol traced her eyes down Steves features as she finally met the man in her dreams. He looked worn and older but still just as handsome with the beard covering his face. Steve stepped closer to her as he thought it was too good to be true and he thought she could disappear any moment. Reaching a hand out wanting to make sure she was real which made her hesitate a bit. She couldn’t imagine what it might feel like actually touching him and she was worried if it would be different. Carol grabbed his outreached hand lacing their fingers together and laying it upon her cheek to show she was in fact real. Knowing how strange it must be to see her as it was weird for her too. Tears began welling up in his eyes and everyone left the room to give them privacy. She watched a range of emotions cover his face but he overall seemed happy to see her.

It had been so long since Steve had lost Carol and he never thought he would receive such a strange call from Maria. He had sped over in a heartbeat not minding his messy appearance as he had to see if it was true. The first time he laid eyes on her his breath was taken from him as it had once been many years ago. 

When the incident took place he took it worse than everyone else in the sense that he was forever changed. No longer did he have hope in his heart but he became more serious as he knew he would never love again. Carol was the only person he ever visioned being apart of his life and she was taken from him. He went back to his old ways leaving the air force as he no longer felt he belonged. Steve took up odd jobs that paid the bills but it was all he ever did anymore. He would visit Maria and Monica at least twice a week as they were the only family he had left. Always making sure they were alright even setting aside part of his money to care for them too. Carol had left him a part of her and he was going to make sure he and his family would always be protected. It is what she would have wanted and he had grown attached to the pair himself.

That day when he received a phone call Carol was back he thought it was a joke and his stomach dropped. Knowing that Maria would never hurt him like that he trusted her and came as fast as he could. Ignoring the speed limit in order to make it to her home needing answers as soon as possible.

She looked the same as when he last saw her and she still took his breath away like usual. But she didn’t run into his arms and it worried him. Steve could tell something was wrong with her but as far as he knew she was physically okay. He didn’t know how she was alive but he didn’t care as long as she was okay. 

Her cheek felt warm and soft and he was overjoyed she was real and not some manifestation in his head. 

“I want to know how your alive” Steve whispered to her as she looked up at him as he was a few inches taller than her still.

“I’m not sure” She whispered as she did not know the full answer to that yet but she felt lucky to be given a second chance.

“That day I let you leave my side was my biggest mistake,” Steve told her heartbroken he had let her go alone that day.

“It was not your fault” Carol shook her head as there was a deeper secret that she was still trying to figure out.

“Then who was?”Steve asked needing someone to blame wanting the confusion to be over.

“I don’t know,” Carol said sadly as she wished she knew what was behind her dreams and powers.

“Shhhh that’s okay we will find out” Steve promised her as he brought her in for a hug letting her feel warm and safe.

“There’s something else Steve,” Carol said tearfully as she tried to pull back from his strong arms

“What is it?”Steve asked

“I’m not the same person I used to be Steve” Carol revealed frightened she might scare him away if he knew everything she had become.

“What do you mean?”Steve asked feeling a bit concerned over her nervous tone as she was never good at hiding anything. It seems things still haven’t changed that much with her but he was open to anything she could say.

“I have abilities” Carol admitted feeling a bit better and lighter after telling him.

“That’s okay,” Steve told her knowing that he was in the same boat and he was finally going to tell her his secret too.

“I need to tell you something” Steve admitted knowing he should have done it sooner but before he knew it that idea passed.

“What is it?”Carol asked as he looked serious 

“I have abilities too, I never got to tell you once everything happened but I was going to I swear” Steve promised as he wanted her to knew he eventually would have told her

It was a lot for them to digest and there was silence for a minute or two and then it faded away. Nothing mattered as much as their relationship to them and not even having powers could ruin that. They held onto each other tightly feeling the weight of the world around them. There was so much to deal with but right now they had each other. Both of them were grateful to have something to hold onto as it was needed. 

“I think I’m ready to find out everything now,” Carol told him pulling away knowing there were things to do.

“Okay,” He told her smiling and he grabbed her hand leading her out to join the others who had given them some time and privacy.

They were talking amongst themselves around the dinner table and once they caught sight of the pair they smirked. Lips turning up as they knew the couple was going to be okay but there were matters to discuss. 

Carol was about to speak when they heard a knock on the door and opened to see a Kree soldier all by himself. To which Carol aimed her fist at him ready to take aim and then he surrendered to everyone's surprise.

“I mean no harm, I surrender, my name is Talos and we need your help” Talos introduced as he tried to get inside.

“How do we trust you?”Carol asked not wanting to give him an easy target to her family

“Because I know what happened to you Vers” Talos replied simply

“Its Carol Danvers actually” She replied 

“Okay well...The key to your past is in this” Talos showed a small recording device

Carol eyed the small object in his hand and let her arm down and let him come inside the home knowing she needed it. Maria showed the way to her computer putting the device in and they all waited. Once they heard the recording Carol was brought back to her past. Remembering the crash was brutal but seeing her friend and mentor being killed was worse. Her whole life felt like a lie and who she once thought of as her friend was her enemy. Yon-Rogg had only been using her for her powers she absorbed from Lawson’s engine. She had forgotten her memories from her past allowing Yon to mold her into his soldier. 

A part of her always knew there was more to her life than being just a soldier and this was it. She had found the key to her past and it had been more complicated than she imagined and she had to step back. Steve was right behind her holding on showing his support to which she was thankful for.

“Thank you Talos,” She said gratefully and he accepted her thanks 

“Your welcome Carol Danvers, but I still need your help,” Talos said reminding her once more for his sake.

“I’m ready” Carol replied ready to do anything to help her new allie as he had proven himself to her.

“Lawson was on our side the whole time, she knew our situation. The Kree have been struggling to find another home. That’s all we truly want for our people and I know you are the only person left who can help us.”

“Okay, I will do all that I can to help” Carol stated getting up to move thinking of her next plan and she would have to look at the information. Lawson must have some answer for her and so she looked in the file. Talos helped all that he could knowing that Lawson had mentioned a laboratory she used long ago. He shared the location to Maria and Fury as they both might be able to find the location.

They both looked at the coordinates to find absolutely nothing and they showed that to Carol as she might know something. Carol advised that the place may be disguised by a cloak familiar with the device. As Yon-Rogg had often used it to hide their own ship from the old enemy of the Kree. She felt bad for judging them based on the commands of her so-called people. Carol wanted to do right by her mistake and knew it might take a lot of work to solve the problem. 

There was a possibility that she would not see Steve again and she only just got back to him. As if he felt her apprehension Steve nodded towards the porch area to which Carol soon headed. He held the door for her waiting for her to join him and closed the door behind him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen up there Steve” Carol stated as it was too much to ask for his assistance.

“You won’t have to because I will be with you every minute,” Steve told her already making up his mind he was coming on the mission.

Knowing there was no stopping him she agreed before leaning up on her toes to slant her mouth over his. Catching him by surprise before kissing her back knowing it might be a while until they could repeat the action once more. When she pulled away she felt lighter almost and knew she would be okay. They both smiled once more before returning to the others who had already decided they would use the plane she and Nick arrived in. Maria decided she would be best suited to help her fly this time to which she agreed. There was no one else she trusted to fly with her beside Maria and she was grateful for her assistance. 

Everyone suited up for the mission as it would be best to get ready for anything to happen not knowing what was up there. Steve left to the other room to make sure he looked less like a mess. Borrowing a blade to shave off the beard as it was not needed anymore and to look less scary. He made sure to take his time slowly on the contours of his face and then rinsed off in the sink. When he finished his shave he felt like a new man and he came back downstairs to join the others. Earning a gasp from everyone as it was such a big difference from the usual mountain man beard. Monica seemed to like it better as she reached up to touch his smooth face and then giggling at the face he gave her. 

It made everyone smile and soon enough they were ready to head off leaving Monica behind with a sitter. No matter how hard she pleaded that she wanted to go to space it was too big of a risk. As long as Carol promised to bring back a souvenir she did not mind and she gave her one parting hug.

Carol made everyone situated first in the back of the plane before meeting Maria in the front to start the ride. 

Maria smiled as she was proud to fly once again with her sister and was truly honored to go into space as it was an adventure. She was a bit sad to leave Monica but she knew she would be back as she trusted Carol and the mission. As long as everything went to plan then everyone would be fine and return to earth easily. Maria’s hands danced over the buttons mentally checking everything and then taking a breath ready to go. Then turned to Carol to see how she was doing so far. Finding her ready and straight on the chair hands set firmly on the handles and watching her friend with a smile.

“Are you ready?”Carol asked

“Of course” As Maria was confident in her abilities 

“I knew that already” Carol smiled as she knew her friend Maria was just as good and even better than her at flying.

“Well let’s fire it up” Maria proposed and both women started the engine before making their way into the air. Asking everyone to hold on as the taking off would be a bit rocky and once they were in the air it would be smoother. Causing the men in the back to look at each other before making sure to listen to their instructions. 

Once they were in the air they watched out for any interfering planes before breaking high altitudes. Heading towards the location of Lawsons secret lab and ready to see what they may find there. 

Space was not much of a big deal as it was always home to her whereas Maria was shocked by her view. Still not believing she was actually among the stars and planets and would need to remember the image later. Monica would be asking many questions once she was home and she needed to keep her memory firm. 

Carol glided the plane more thoroughly as she knew where she was going, unlike Maria who backed off a bit. 

They finally made it and docked into what seemed to be nothing when it was actually disguised from the human eye. Carol led the way as she knew there could be anything and anyone waiting inside the ship. Walking in slowly on guard for safety they looked around in amazement. 

It looked like a regular home on the inside fully furnished with a desk covered in papers and a kitchen on the side. There were many objects scattered around the room that looked like Lawson had dropped everything in a moment. With a set coffee still filled with old liquid and leftover pizza still on the plate. 

Carol remembered the friend that she had become close with and lost too soon and she wished she would have gotten to know her more. 

Suddenly she noticed something was not right as there was a smoking hot meal on the corner desk and she knew someone was there. She crept around the edge of the room and headed towards the huge bookshelf.

“Whos there?”Carol asked not wanting to hurt anyone unless she needed to.

And to her astonishment, a young Kree came out to greet her to which she gladly put down her fists. She smiled at the child and saw that she reached back and brought along with her the others. Talos ran from behind her and lunged for them wrapping his arms around both girls and she could tell they meant a lot to him.

Carol let them be in favor of looking behind her to see Steve there waiting for her all along. Watching her back as he was not going to make another mistake again and she reached over to touch his shoulder. Showing him just how much she was thankful he was there beside her and they parted ways. 

Looking for anything out of the ordinary that may be of use skimming over the paperwork left on the table for any clues. There were still rooms to be checked and Carol went to see what was in each only to stop when she saw an intense blue light. Seeping beneath a metal door and she ran her hand against the metal door feeling a pulse. She opened it slowly only to see a bright blue cube. It looked important and she immediately went after it and reached out barely grazing it with her fingers. 

Until she felt the aircraft jolt and she looked around to realize they were in trouble and grabbed the cube without thinking. Running back to join the others and they caught sight of what was in her hands they knew it had to be hidden. She eyed the lunch box on the counter and grabbed it for the meantime and handed it to Steve. Assuring the others to hide as this was her fight and she was the only one equipped for it. 

They hid in various places and she tried to buy them time by waiting at the entrance to see who was coming on board. 

Nothing could ready her for who was coming inside when she saw her old team now playing the bad guys.

“If it isn’t my favorite student” Yon drawled as he led the others in confidently

“If it isn’t my old friend” And she noticed him wince at the blow before hiding behind his icy exterior.

“We know you have the tesseract Vers,” Yon told her and the others eyed her fiercely

“I don’t know what your talking about” Carol joked lips quirked in a smirk

“You were never a good liar Vers,” Yon told her

“Its Carol actually thanks to you” Carol bit as she was angered from the betrayal

“I don’t really think it’s any better than Vers” Yon threw back as he launched himself at her tackling her.

They both fought valiantly as they both used what they knew and unfortunately for Carol, Yon knew her favorite moves and she could only hold him for so long. She just hoped the others were hidden as to not get hurt. The others only stood to watch their leader fight the woman they had once protected as their own. Only they soon joined holding her down as they interfered to connect her mind to the Supreme Intelligence.

There was nothing worse than being taken into that bright place that had a way of feeling like a prison. As Lawson appeared before her she knew it could not be her friend because the women before her kept taunting her. She was frozen as she was being held down in the outside world and she got sick of it. No one was going to use her ever again and she fought within her mind to gain control knowing there was more power to unleash. 

Feeling herself beginning to turn warm all over as she gained full power leaving the place. Raising in the air as she reached full capacity and she finally felt free using her powers. Fighting those who were the reason for her being held down and then she ran off to join the others.

Watching the other members of her use to be team holding down her new found friends and family. There was nothing worse than seeing the horror on those children’s faces and she went to free them. Flying through the air to give their captors each a hard punch before reaching down to grab the little ones hands and giving them back to Talos. She looked around the ship to see Steve giving a pretty strong fight and she went over to join him. Back to back watching over each other to get rid of anyone in their way. Landing each of her old team members on the floor and the issue was taken care of. The only other person left missing was Yon-Rogg and Carol looked around to find him holding Maria.

He was holding on to her neck firmly as he proceeded to try and make his exit not wanting to be harmed. Seeming to know that Maria was important to her as he held her to the very last moment until he reached the escape pod. Yon smirked at her once more before pressing the launch into space and pushed Maria to Carol's arms. She was thankful her friends were not harmed but she still had business with Yon Rogg. 

“Maria I'm going to need you to fly the plane without me this time,” Carol told her friend grasping her arms showing how serious she was.

“Okay but as long as you promise to meet us back on earth,” Maria told her as parting from her friend brought up too many bitter memories. 

The last time she had left her friend it had ended in her so-called death. Now she was going to be much more careful with the sister that had returned to her. 

“I need everyone to board the ship now” Carol yelled needing everyone to get on the plane now more than ever. She managed to get everyone on the plane, at last, giving one last wave to Steve before watching the doors close. 

Holding onto the ship as it detached from Lawson's hideout and then as soon as they hit space she let go. Floating into the air before gaining her balance and headed off in the direction Yon had left. Gaining on him pushing her power to the brink to catch up to him reaching until she caught the ship within grasp. Giving Yon a wave through the view and a smile before punching the ship off of course. Knowing if anything it would leave a few bruises and scratches in its wake. 

He was clearly caught off guard as he gave a loud cry at seeing her and when he was speeding to a crash. She pulled away once he hit the ground and she didn’t wait to approach him breaking open the latch. Grabbing him by the shoulder hauling him out onto the ground so she could see him face to face. 

“I trusted you and it turns out it was all a lie,” Carol told him

“Yes. But it was for the greater good” Yon told her

“Was it for Lawson?”Carol asked

“No, it wasn’t” Yon agreed with her for a moment

“I never want to see you here on earth or in general ever again. You are going to leave in this little ship and go back to where you belong. Telling your superiors how you failed and that they have no chance against me. So have a nice and bumpy ride home for me”

Carol watched as he got back to the ship limping as he was hurting and he left without looking back. She followed the line of the ship going up into the sky and she felt saddened and tired for what had happened. 

“Carol!”She heard Maria call and she ran to her friend happy it was finally over

“I'm glad your okay” Carol said holding on to her friend not knowing what she would have done if something happened to her.

“Me too,” Maria said with a laugh and both of the women pulled away linking arms

“Let’s go home,” Carol said leading them back to the ship and reuniting with the others

She sat on the ship plastered to Steve’s side feeling tired once in her life and she rested her head on his shoulder on the ride home.

When she opened her eyes they were back at Maria’s home and Carol figured she must have fallen asleep. Once she sat up she realized everyone had left the plane except her and Steve and he was silently watching her.

“There’s someone here ready to see you,” Steve told her as he helped her get up and off the plane slowly. Holding her up with his left arm as they made their way to the home and she saw Monica run out the door. Launching herself in Carol and Steves arms and she felt better once she saw her favorite girl.

“Auntie your back!”Monica screeched

“Yes I am” Carol smiled down at the little one happy to see her sweet face again

“What's next?”Monica asked happily

“It’s time to catch up” Carol replied as she needed to make up for lost time with her friends and family. 

The following day she would deal with finding a better home for the Kree and then she would make her way back to her family on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter in the series I will be adding and it was fun while it lasted. I hope you enjoy as always!


End file.
